The End's Game, Book 1!
by Kestrel9424
Summary: When Kestrel finds a castle and goes inside, she meets the one person that no one wants to meet: Herobrine. What happens to the dragon hybrid? Read to find out! youtubers like Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, and Minecraft Universe included.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey look! I'm alive again! Anyways, this is my first fanfic in a while. **

**I only own my characters, and the plot. I do not own Minecraft, though I wish i did. **

* * *

I was walking through that damned forest, watching around me and holding my obsidian and butter-infused lapis sword against my leg, ready for anything. I saw a destroyed castle ahead, and thought about wether or not to investigate. I went even though my brain was saying I shouldn't. I poked at the vines and mossy cobblestone with my sword before I heard movement behind me. I whirled around to see no one. I sighed and flicked my dragon-like tail, before walking up some partially in tact stairs and went into a room, to find a chair and a figure standing there.  
"Kestrel..." It-or was it a he- said, turning around and grinning madly. "I've been expecting your arrival." As soon as he said that, I saw white eyes before something dragged me into the chair and sat me down in it, and making me drop my sword, and my sunglasses fell off and I couldn't grab them.  
"Herobrine. What the hell do you want with me?" I spat, as he picked up a potion, that turned from black to a glowing purple every once in a while.  
"Drink this potion." he said, not answering my question and giving me the potion to hold. I wanted it, but my brain screamed no at me.  
"I won't drink this." I said stubbornly.  
"Drink it."  
"No."  
"Fine, then I'll just make you take it." he said, and got a skeleton to tilt my head back and he poured it down my throat before i could protest. I gagged at the taste, then Herobrine and the skeleton disappeared before I could do anything, after letting me out of the chair. I gagged and coughed, grabbing my sunglasses and sword off the ground where they had fallen, and pressed the transmitter to Sky Army, telling them where I was. My messenger beeped and i managed to press the button.  
"Kes? Where are you? It's almost nightfall and you left at dawn. You're always back before now." It was Dawnheart. She was too young for me to tell her what happened.  
"Get Minni on here, and then find Sky and tell him to get someone to come to where the transmitter beeped, okay?" I said before I coughed again, and I heard her say ok then Minni came on.  
"Kestrel, where are you and why did your transmitter go off?"  
"Let's say I had an encounter with someone. I should be a good 100 blocks away from base." I said and started coughing again, and my hands were trembling.  
"The squad is on their way, along with Sky. Just stay there." she said and the other line went blank. I walked slowly down the steps and leaned against the wall, as I saw Jerome and two other recruits run up.  
"Kestrel?! What happened?" Sky asked, coming and picking me up as I slid down the wall.  
"Take me back to base and tell them that there's a force worse than squids loose." I said and spots danced my vision as I clung to Sky. I passed out right before we got to the base.

* * *

Spirit's POV  
I watched as the girl, supposedly named Kestrel passed out in Sky's arms, about 20 blocks away from the base, her sword laying on her stomach and somehow not touching Sky. As soon as we got inside, Sky started saying orders to everyone.  
"Someone go get Seto and all the generals, and tell them to go to the meeting room. NOW!" He yelled, and most of the recruits that were watching them scattered, though some stuck around and stared at her.  
"The rest of you, go find something to do. Spirit, come with me." he said, which surprised me, but I followed.  
"Would you and Crystal be willing to go back to that castle to go check out that room that Kestrel was in?" he asked, gesturing to Kestrel with his head. I nodded and ran off, as Kestrel started to wake up.

* * *

Kestrel's POV

I woke up again, still in Sky's arms.  
"How the hell can you carry me so long? I'm not entirely light, with these wings and all." I said, and he grinned.  
"I'm Sky. I can stand anything" He said, trying to puff his chest out but failed, making me start laughing. "Now come on, we have a meeting. He said, and i smiled weakly, and nuzzled my head into his chest and pushed my sunglasses up onto my face all weird, causing me to laugh a little and fix them. We went into the meeting room to see just Ty in there, and he was grinning.  
"I knew it!" he said, and i started laughing harder, which quickly turned into coughing. "I knew you liked each other!" he kept saying, making me blush and my coughing worse. Sky sat my sword down next to my chair then sat me down, and i finally stopped coughing.  
"It's not my fault I can't walk or that i was forced to take that damned potion" I muttered the last part, glaring at the floor.  
"Weeelll someone's moody." Ty said, and the accent on the words made me start laughing again. I leaned back in the chair and saw Minni come in the room calmly, before Jason just about ran into the table.  
"Calm down Jason, and watch where you're going." Minni said as Kate came in. I grinned as the rest of team crafted came in, the last being Seto, who had gotton behind everyone else by grabbing a book, probably with potion stuff. Kate and Nightheart sat next to me, as Sky stood up from where he had sat down.  
"So why did you call a meeting, and why did your transmitter go off Kes?" he said, and i leaned back into the chair further.  
"H-herobrine" I said quietly, and everyone that could hear me gasped before i could finish. "I found that castle and went to investigate, and he forced me into a chair and made me drink this potion that kept turning from black to a bright purple, then left me there all alone, there was a skeleton and i think i saw an enderman there too, but I'm not sure." i finished a bit louder, and some people looked at me pitifully and some looked scared, although Sky was just surprised. My hands started going numb as everyone started talking, and I zoned out. I glanced down at my hand and saw that my nails had become claws. I shot a glance at Sky and slowly stood up, clutching my hand to my chest and my sword in the hand against my chest.  
"I'm going back into my room." I said quietly, walking out of the room then up the stairs into my room. I sat down on the edge of the bed, setting my sword down and looking at my hand, or claw. My claws were black, and black and purple scales crept up my wrist. I walked over to the door and shut it, then took off my hoodie to see the black and purple all the way up my arm. I saw my tail, it was black with a purple tip. I walked into the bathroom connected to my room and unfolded my wings, and gasped and almost fell. The once-butter coloured wings had started turning into a blackish purple. Slowly taking off anything that hid anything that proved me as a dragon hybrid, I saw it was all black and purple, or a mix of the two. Hands shaking, I took my sunglasses off. They were heterochromic, one black and one purple. I heard knocking on my door, and quickly put my sunglasses and hoodie back on, hiding my blackish purple hand in the pocket, then opening my door to see Sky standing there. I ran and hugged him.  
"I'm so scared Sky" I said, looking at him. I let him go and he came in the room as i sat down on the bed and he shut the door behind him.  
"Kes, why are you scared?" he asked, and I slowly pulled my hand out of my hoodie pocket and put it on the bed. The blackish purple had spread further up my hand.  
"I-its everywhere. I dont know what will happen if i turn more dragon.-" he cut me off mid sentence.  
"You'll be okay Katelyn. It's just changing colour." I glanced at him worriedly. He, Ty, and Jason were the only ones who knew my real name, and they only used it to calm me down some.  
"I'm so scared though." I said, getting up and hugging him again, though this time he hugged me back and i put my head in his chest, since I was way shorter than he was, but then again, I'm shorter than most everyone my age in the compound.  
"Is it ok if i ask if you show me what all changed colour or appearance?" i nodded my head, before taking off my hoodie and overshirt, showing the white tank top i wore under it, and my tail already came out of my jeans from earlier. I unfolded my wings and sat with my back to him, and purple streaks was all in my dark brown hair. Everything was either black or purple now, nothing was butter coloured anymore. Both my hands were basically claws now, and they both had the blackish purple scales tracing up them, it was all over my skin now, making me look more dragon than human.  
"It's so scary. Its almost like-"  
"You're an ender hybrid instead of a Skywing?" He finished, and I nodded quickly. "What about your eyes?" He asked, glancing at my sunglasses, which I never took off, ever, similar to him.  
"One black one purple." I said quietly, as I walked into the bathroom and glanced at myself. I looked like a thing from the End, as the blackish purple had crept up my face now. The webbing of my wings was a dark purple, then the rest was black. Sky came up behind me as I folded my wings and took my sunglasses off, I had never taken them off in front of anyone, as my pupils were blue and the irises butter, making me look strange. Now they were just one all black and one bright purple with a dark purple centre.  
"Sky, what do we do?" I asked, and he hugged me from behind.  
"Let's go get Jason. He might know what to do." He said, grabbing my claw -or hand- after I put my sunglasses back on and pulled me to Jason's office. He knocked on the door twice before putting me over his shoulder and walking in. I was hitting his back repeatedly.  
"Let. Me. Go!" I said, still hitting him as he grinned triumphantly and turned around so I could see Jason. I waved quickly before going back to hitting Sky, making him start to laugh.  
"Sky, why the hell is Kestrel slung over your shoulder and she looks like the enderdragon?" He asked, and I stopped for a second as my sunglasses slid down my face, almost falling off.  
"Because she is. Now if she would-" he said, before I cut him off.  
"Sky! Put me DOWN!" I yelled right as my sunglasses slid off my face, as Sky kept laughing, and I glared up at him, as Jason just stared at me. I looked at him and smiled sheepishly.  
"Dammit. Now please put me down." I said and he finally put me down and I grabbed my sunglasses off the floor and putting them back on before sitting down on the top of the chair.  
"To answer your question, it was that potion that I drank that made me like this. It's quite strange and I probably look terrifying with the enderdragon like thingy. In my opinion, having black scales all over you and claws is scary enough as it is." I said, staring down at my claws. Sky touched my face gently, then traced the scales around my face, which curled from my neck to behind my ear then over my eye then branched off in a lot of different directions from that, on both sides of my face.  
"Does it hurt?" Jason asked, looking at the black scales.  
"It doesn't hurt much to me, but even then I usually can stand more pain than humans can. But what are we going to do? I can't hide it and it's not like I don't sometimes get kicked out of the training room or anywhere else anyways."  
"We could have one of the other generals with you. They have to let generals anywhere."  
"That's the problem Jason. I'm a general and they don't let me places. The one thing that annoys me the most is, is that they act like i haven't saved everyone in the entire base's butt when they know i have." I said, thinking of the time i had to solo a giant squid robot that could've demolished the entire base and almost killed Sky, Ty, and Jason. Most of the other recruits were badly injured from the earlier fight.

* * *

**OOOOHHH CLIFFY KINDA. This is one of the first good ideas for a fanfic I've had in a while. I can't figure out how to pick up any of my other stories right now, and with school starting back again, there won't be many updates. And I like very long chappies, so dont be surprised that they're over 1,000 words. Hehe I wonder what will happen to Crystal and Spirit... the ~ is like she's holding the letter btw. Thats all. PEACE OUT! (I found out how to make the lines now owo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeelllllllooooo people and welcome back to another chapter of the ends game! It's currently one in the morning. and sorry about not really posting, school happened. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT, AND MY CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_~flashback~_

_We were in a huge battle with squids, and mostly everyone was injured somehow. Then a giant robotic squid thing came, though we had no idea what the hell it was until it smashed a giant hole in the ground. Commanders Sky, Jason, and Deadlox were all attacking it until it noticed them and just about smashed all three. I quickly turned into a dragon and flew over, straight into the robot's arm, making it lose its balance. I shot a glance at Commander Sky, which said get the hell out of here. He grabbed Deadlox and Jason then got away from the robot, which i blasted lightning at. It started falling, and I blasted the robot away from base and it almost hit me, but i flew away from it quickly before it could hit me, though it grazed my wing. It fell into the woods nearby, hopefully not demolishing anything. I flew down after that and turned half human midflight, where Sky and the rest of Team Crafted stood there.  
"You saved us and the base." Sky said, amazed, and I nodded, staring at the ground.  
"I couldn't let anything destroy the Sky Army, now could I, Commander?" I said, looking up at Sky.  
"You're that one dragon hybrid that came in a few weeks ago aren't you?" Bajan asked, and i nodded.  
"The recruits been spreading rumours about how you're a dragon hybrid and that you're probably an Enderdragon hybrid that's working with the squids."  
"Fucking Rachel and Brice, I'm gonna kill those girls later." I muttered to no one, and sighed.  
"I am a dragon hybrid, yes, but not enderdragon. I'm a Skywing. Enderdragons are black and purple, I'm butter and blue. The people who are spreading the rumours were once my friends for like a week until they figured out i was a hybrid. Then the rumours started. Got called a mix-up, a dead end. Well LOOK WHERE I AM NOW!" I yelled the last part, seeing Rachel and some of her evil friends walking around, making her look up and glare at me. Half of the team looked surprised, the other half just was watching me, a slight smile on some of their faces.  
"Sorry about the random outburst. I'm going to go talk to someone." I said, thinking hopefully i didnt scare them too much. I turned around for a second, before i heard my name.  
"Kestrel?" I heard Sky say, and i turned back around.  
"Yes, Commander?"  
"Would you like to have your rank a bit higher than it is?" I glanced at him and nodded my head slowly. Bajan and Jerome were both grinning.  
"You can call me Sky by the way. Oh, and I like your dragon form." he said, and I smiled.  
"Thank you, Co-Sky." I said, then unfolded my wings and flew off to where Rachel, Brice, and their 'minions' were.  
"Hey Rachel~" i said in a sing-songy voice, flying above their heads.  
"Hey look, its the enderdragon. What do YOU want?"  
"Since you were too busy putting on makeup to go fight with the rest of the army, I saved Sky, Jason and Deadlox." i said, smirking.  
"No you didn't, you couldn't have, you're from the squids."  
"And note how you never gave battled one mob or one squid." i said, as most of their 'minions' stared at me, some smiling since they saw what happened and know what's going to happen next.  
"Yeah I have!" She said, motioning for Brice to step back, which she obliged.  
"Then show me how to hold a sword." I said, tossing her my old, almost broken butter sword from before i got here. 'I need to fix that.' i thought, as she held the sword completely wrong, both hands on top of each other and in fists, and not even holding it in the right position.  
"You always skip training." i said, smirking as i took my obsidian and butter-infused lapis sword and held it correctly, while still flying. My sword was special to me, being the only lapis sword, the only one infused with obsidian, and the only one with more than two ores in it, and it was stronger than diamond and lasted longer because of the obsidian. I could feel the presence of at least one person nearby, but ignored it as I snatched my sword back from Rachel. I Walked away without another word._

_~End~_

"Kestrel?" I heard Sky say, and I snapped out of it.  
"Sorry. Zoned out." I said, and sighed.  
"We can make them let you go anywhere. And you can go do whatever you want now, Jason told everyone, and just be careful. I nodded, and walked outside, to see Rachel and Brice.  
"Shit." I said, as they came over to me.  
"What are you now, an Enderdragon?!"  
"We knew it!" They said, laughing.  
"If you will excuse me, I need to go now." I said, glaring at them then turning around and flying about a foot away before Rachel grabbed my tail, making me yelp and land on the ground, luckily safely.  
"Tsk tsk tsk." She said, smiling and saying it in a sweetish tone.  
"You don't walk away from your master without permission." She said, making me roll my eyes.  
"And since WHEN did you become my master?" I asked, moving my tail so a spike started to dig into her hand, although she ignored it.  
"Why since I met you of course. Everyone listens to me, sometimes even the generals." I rolled my eyes at that. Then I noticed something was off. Her eyes flashed red for a second.  
"Ssshhhiiiittttttttttt." I brought out slowly, watching her. She was a squid hybrid. 'Of course she is, and her little minions probably are too.' I thought. She was still holding my tail, and I moved so her hand was at the tip of the tail, where it was the sharpest, and flicked it, making it dig into her hand and make her bleed. Sending me a death glare, she let go of my tail.  
"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I said, glaring at her before flying a good 10 feet into the air.  
"You're smarter than you look, hybrid One doesn't simply find a squid hybrid out easily. How did you?" Brice asked suddenly, making the tip of my tail turned a bright shade of purple and became sharper than it already was.  
"Experience"  
"You're that one little girl from 4 years ago that we kidnapped aren't you? You look like her, and you smell like her. The wolves took forever to find you again. Just our luck you were here." Rachel said, and I saw a dark blue sword strapped at her waist. 'This won't end well for someone.' I thought, and I looked over at their minions. One girl was new there though, she was wearing a yellowish white robe and had her dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and since she was wearing a hood, I couldn't see her eyes. By the way she was acting, I knew she wasn't like the others, her attention focused on me instead of the two other girls, like everyone else. I saw both their eyes turn red, and stay red.  
"Shit." I said, spinning in a quick circle to see everything around me. HQ behind me, woods behind her, along with the small pond, where we knew squids couldn't spawn. I landed, which was probably my worst idea.  
"Ya know, maybe she doesn't want a fight." The new girl said, making the two girls jump and turn around.  
"And who are you to tell us that? If she doesn't want to fight, she's going to get one anyways." Rachel said, suddenly whirling around and holding her dark blue sword at my neck. I slowly grabbed my sword, then whacked her sword out of her hand with the hilt of it, and it skittered a few feet away.  
"Nice try, _squid_. I said, adding venom to the word.  
"No...one..calls..me..a..SQUID!" She screeched, running for her sword as Brice got behind me and held her sword against my neck. I couldn't fight them both, not at once. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I felt tentacles wrap around my feet and hands, though they didn't touch my sword. Then I had two swords pointed at me.  
"Don't mooovee" she said tauntingly, knowing she had me cornered.  
"Brice, you can let her go. I want to do something." She said, a potion appearing in her hand.  
"The hell is that?" I asked, and she smiled.  
"Potion of changing. Changes you into a human for a month." She said simply, tossing the potion up and down and catching it before it smashed on her. I noticed the movement again, but it was fast.  
"Shit." I said again, moving and grabbing my sword so slow that even a turtle wouldn't be able to tell. Then I quickly swung it upwards, cutting at one of the tentacles around my hand. Those things feel weird, and they hurt like the Nether itself.  
"I wonder what a dragon hybrid as rare as you would look like as a human?" Rachel said, ignoring the screams from the squid hybrid that I had sliced, as it was burning.  
"Time to find out." She said, throwing the potion at me, which I narrowly dodged. I cut the rest of the tentacles restraning me.  
"You aren't changing me that easy." I said, as tentacles wrapped around my neck, making me gag and snap my head back.  
"Now I can." She said, throwing the potion at me and the tentacles around me released. Ignoring the pain, I flew into the air.  
"I don't care what you do to me, as long as I get to do this in the end." I said, my voice changing every word from normal to a bit lower. I flew down at her and stabbed her in the chest, quickly ending her. Brice came at me from behind, making me stab her as she came at me.  
"ANYONE ELSE?" I yelled, my voice still going back and forth. All the minions backed off, except that one girl.  
"You're not with them are you?" I asked, and she shook her head.  
"No ma-"  
"Don't call me ma'am. Call me Kestrel." I said before sitting down on the ground.  
"They said something about kidnapping you. What did they do?" She asked, and I sighed. "Simply put, tortured me. Now either I need some help or go get Sky or one of the generals." I said, black dancing my vision.  
"That potions taking its effect isn't it?" She asked, and I nodded. She glanced at me, then I saw Sky out of the corner of my eye.  
"SKKKYYYYYY!" I screeched, making him turn around and look at me. Digging my claws into the ground as far s they would go, I screeched again. It hurt more than the enderdragon potion did. He ran up to me and started rubbing my back, then saw the dead squid hybrids.  
"Kestrel, what the nether happened?" He asked, as I almost screamed again.  
"R-Rachel. She was a squid hybrid. I knew it. Her and Brice. They had this potion and it was like something that turns me into for like a month, I dodged the first one but they got their tentacles around my neck then threw it at me. I c-couldn't dodge it. I k-killed them both, but I don't k-know why they want me like this" I said quickly, stuttering a bit.  
"Holy shit." He said, as my vision started to blur.  
"Sky, she had 10 other potions, grab them and give them to Seto" I said my words starting to slur. "Why can't I be normal?" I asked him quietly, as he kissed my forehead..  
"Because you're special." he said quietly, as he grabbed the remaining potions. I eventually passed out, watching Sky run to go give the potions to Seto and hopefully turn me back to normal.

~ 3rd personPOV~

A squid swam into the base, going up into the main part of the castle.  
"Your highness, the squad turned the dragon hybrid into a human. She's going to be so useless! But, the two hybrids with them got killed." The squid said, giggling.  
"YOU NIMWIT!" The king squid screeched, glaring at the squid. "She was the one who DIDNT need to be a human, she's going to be stronger now"

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGGERRRRR. It's still one in the morning and I've been either writing, or editing crap all night. Oh what fun. Anyways, I'm gonna go play pokemon now.**


End file.
